This renewal proposal is Jackson State University's request to continue its Interdisciplinary Biomedical Research Program, 1992-1996. In accordance with the University's goal to foster a research environment of excellence, continued support is requested for eleven (11) science faculty members, nine (9) research projects support for eleven (11) graduate and fifteen (15) undergraduate students. By receiving support for this renewal proposal, it is anticipated that Jackson State University will continue to (a) improve and expand the institutions biomedical research capability; (b) increase the number and further develop minority faculty expertise in biomedical research; and (c) increase the number and quality of minority students with research skills applicable to careers in the biomedical sciences. More specifically, investigations will be conducted in biomedical research areas relative to environmental toxicology, biophysical chemistry, medical entomology and biochemistry.